A research into a system that senses the vicinity of a vehicle has been continuously in progress for driving convenience and safety of a vehicle driver and as a sensor that senses the vicinity of the vehicle, a radar sensor has been used, which is more excellent than a sensor such as an infrared sensor or an ultrasonic sensor in sensing performance.
However, the radar sensor has an advantage of accurately sensing a surrounding object, but the radar sensor cannot accurately know the kind of the sensed object and traces an unspecific point of the sensed object.
In order to remedy the disadvantage of the radar sensor, as the related art that analyzes the object sensed through the radar sensor, Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-2013-0130658 (Title of the invention: Sensing System Using Radar, hereinafter, referred to as “Related Art 1”) is provided.
Related Art 1 includes a plurality of radars receiving a reflected radar signal; a camera acquiring an image of an object sensed by the radar; an analysis unit analyzing object information received by the radar and object information of the acquired image; a determination unit determining an object sensed by using the information of the analysis unit; and an electronic control unit performing a predetermined vehicle control based on the determined object.
Therefore, according to Related Art 1, the object can be determined more accurately, but although the type of the object is determined by analyzing the image acquired through the camera, an accurate position of the object traced by the radar cannot still be recognized.
Since the accurate position of the object traced by the radar cannot be recognized, there are many difficulties in designing a system base on the radar sensor.